


Отрастёт

by bazarova



Series: Flame [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Organized Crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Потом Тэён мотается в Бангкок, ЛА и даже Осаку, выискивая всё новые небесные коробочки, но, в итоге, ни одна так и не открывается. Он смотрит, как Джехён нянчится со своим Туманным поросёнком, как Доён запускает в небо подросшего ястреба Грозы, и тихо завидует.





	Отрастёт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bury your flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063969) by [m0ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/pseuds/m0ette). 



> это приквел к bury your flames

Тэён задерживает дыхание, зажигает кольцо и опускает руку к коробочке. За его спиной словно башни-близнецы возвышаются Джонни и Джехён, они стараются не мешать, но всё равно их сопение слышно даже сквозь мягкий шум пламени. Им страшно интересно, а Тэёну уже, на самом деле, не очень интересно, а просто страшно. Потому что первую коробочку, как потом выясняется — с низким рангом, он сжигает по неопытности.   
  
Всю неделю после, Тэён жалко плачет по ночам, раз за разом представляя, как сгорает в агонии что-то живое внутри. День на пятый на его всхлипы из соседней комнаты приползает Джонни с бутылкой чужого вискаря и пачкой бумажных платочков. Он вливает в Тэёна огненную воду и говорит, что он, Тэён, дурак и совсем никого не сжёг заживо. Говорит, что животное из коробочки — это его же пламя. Просто проходя сквозь коробочку, оно принимает ту форму, на которую её запрограммировал мастер.   
  
Его мелкая Пантера Дождя слизывает слёзы с лица Тэёна, сам Джонни всё подливает ему в бокал и, кажется, вкачивает в него немного Дождя, потому что Тэёна вырубает прямо на чужом плече. Совсем как во времена их адских парных тренировок на стрельбище, когда Боа-сонсенним пыталась сделать из них лучших киллеров Сеула.   
  
Потом он мотается в Бангкок, Лос-Анджелес и даже Осаку, выискивая всё новые небесные коробочки, но, в итоге, ни одна так и не открывается. Он смотрит, как Джехён нянчится со своим Туманным поросёнком, как Доён запускает в небо подросшего ястреба Грозы, и тихо завидует.   
  
Проходят месяц за месяцем, но той самой коробочки всё нет. Тэён волнуется, Боа злится, пантера Джонни едва не откусывает нос подросшей свинье Джехёна, а Джехён, обычно не склонный к рукоприкладству, ломает нос самому Джонни, по непонятной ему, Тэёну, причине. Держа упаковку льда поверх залитого кровью лица, Тэён пытается создать ту самую гармонию, которую он должен по идее излучать, но Джехён только еще больше злится, глядя на них двоих на полу кухни, и уходит из особняка, громко хлопнув входной дверью.   
  
А потом, в самом конце июня, на его имя приходит посылка. Местная. Тэён раздирает упаковку и читает знакомые неаккуратные закорючки Марка: “Она S ранга. Я не смог открыть. С днём рождения, хён”.   
  
Конечно, не смог открыть, раздражённо думает в тот момент Тэён, молоко еще на губах не обсохло.  
  
Он кладёт коробочку на стол, и еще неделю делает вид, что её не существует. Ходит вокруг неё, чувствует пульсацию, как она рвется к нему, но всё равно боится очередной неудачи. Кто-то из семьи “стучит” на него Боа-сонсенним, и она прилетает из Японии ночным рейсом, чтобы устроить ему выволочку. Джонни встаёт между ними, обещает, что всё уладит, и она как-то подозрительно быстро стихает, зевает и уезжает к себе на такси.  
  
С утра Джонни с Джехёном встают за ним стеной, отрезая все пути к отступлению. И Тэён нерешительно тянется к белой коробочке, украшенной тонкой красной вязью. Она тёплая и шершавая, её хочется трогать и рассматривать. И, конечно, очень хочется, чтобы она оказалась его.  
  
А теперь он сидит зажмурившись, и вливает каплю за каплей своё жгучее пламя Неба. Коробочка не поддаётся, но и не плавится как та, первая. Она впитывает огонь, словно губка, требуя ещё и еще. Тэён чувствует, что можно понемногу повышать градус, что можно, наконец, не бояться, не сдерживать себя и свою мощь. Он широко распахивает глаза и понимает, что весь объят пламенем. Он и коробочка словно в горящем коконе, но всё не то, всё не хватает, всё мало. Тэён уже не боится, что сожжёт её, Тэён даже думает, что у него, возможно, не хватит сил её открыть. Он представляет, как в Альянсе его за спиной называют мошенником, обманом получившим место Босса, и рычит в отчаянии, злясь на самого себя. “Мягкое” пламя с треском трансформируется в “Жесткое”, из оранжевого становясь почти алым.   
  
И тут коробочка с глухим клацаньем поддаётся. Тэёна отбрасывает волной жара, впечатывая в Джехёна за спиной. Следом прилетают останки их журнального столика, а сверху опускаются перья из лопнувших подушек. Нестерпимо несёт гарью и поднятой столетней пылью из-под дивана. Тэён чихает раз другой и нетерпеливо ждёт, пока весь этот хаос уляжется.   
  
Джонни поднимает его с пола, мимоходом случайно оттаптывая Джэхёну руку, и как-то интуитивно встаёт перед Тэёном, закрывая. Тэён опасливо выглядывает из-за чужого плеча и, наконец, может разглядеть обожженное тёмное пятно на паркете. Прямо по его центру лежит белое большое яйцо. Тэён отодвигает Джонни в сторону и садится задницей в белых штанах в самую копоть. Он тычет опасливо в яйцо пальцем, и тут же отдергивает руку — горячо. Там внутри что-то движется и бьётся в стенки. Выглядит жутко, и Тэён, по правде, очень трусит.   
  
Любопытный Доён буквально слетает со второго этажа, таща за собой огнетушитель. Огнетушитель бьёт его по коленкам, но он, возбужденный, совсем этого не замечает, а продолжает перепрыгивать через ступеньки.   
  
Пока Тэён пытается совладать с собой, за спиной уже ведутся бурные дискуссии на тему — “А чьё же оно”. Доён заумно перечисляет все виды животных, которые откладывают яйца, Джехён пытается пошутить что-то о курицах и об окрашенном в красный цвет гребне Тэёна, но Джонни уже вовсе не случайно топчет ему ноги, и тот затыкается. Доён говорит, что внутри вполне может быть ящерица или змея, например, на что Джонни тут же предлагает отправить коробочку обратно Марку. Потому что змеи — это о нём и его яслях, а не о Тэёне. Тэёну, говорит, больше подойдет что-то вроде Феникса, и Доён тут же выдаёт ему рандомный факт, что полгода назад в ЛА, некий Марк Туан, получил в подарок от отца раритетную коробочку, за которой полвека носились охотники со всего света. И, как вы уже догадались, внутри оказался птенец Феникса, продолжает частить он. Единственный в своем роде, так что Феникс уже точно занят.   
  
Тэён хочет попросить их всех замолчать, но тут раздаётся хруст. Джонни срывается с места за фотоаппаратом, а Джехён с Доёном просто плюхаются рядом. Яйцо дымится и крошится на глазах, внутри что-то копошится и царапается, прокладывая себе путь наружу. Тэён тянется помочь, но тут же невежливо получает по рукам от Доёна.   
  
Из-за дыма ничего толком не видно, и Тэён подползает ближе, пытаясь заглянуть сверху. В нос ударяет запах серы, из-за которого слезятся глаза. Ему снова хочется чихнуть, Тэён уже даже зажмуривается, но не успевает. Сначала раздаётся непонятный, явно животный, звук, в следующий момент яйцо разлетается осколками по всей гостиной, а лицо Тэёна опаляет жаром. Пока он пытается проморгаться, слышит на периферии испуганные вопли Джонни, визг свиньи Джехёна и восторженные крики Доёна. Джехён матерится, хватает брошенный Доёном огнетушитель и начинает изображать из себя пожарную машину, поливая всё вокруг пеной.  
  
А потом Тэён, наконец, видит его. Белого крошку-дракона с красным гребнем и едва наметившимися крыльями. Тот всё продолжает испуганно чихать искрами и облачками дыма, и никак не может совладать со своими разъезжающимися лапами. Тэён неуверенно тянет к нему руки, и тут же одёргивает их, обжегшись: чешуя всё еще очень горячая. Пантера Джонни, оставшись без контроля, лезет знакомиться и моментально получает в любопытную морду смесь из дыма и огня. Оставшись без усов, она испуганно мявкает и прячется Тэёну под прожженную в нескольких местах майку, расцарапав ему грудь.   
  
Лицо всё еще жжётся, но он не обращает на это внимания. Тянется аккуратно за дымящимся пледом с кресла, и также, едва дыша, заворачивает в него своего долгожданного нового друга, стараясь не переломать ему хрупкие крылья.   
  
Выглядишь, слышит Тэён, как молодой папаша. Он поворачивается к Джонни, хочет сказать, что он и чувствует себя также, но тот вдруг просто складывается пополам в непонятной истерике. Джехён смотрит на того недоумённо, всё еще обнимая огнетушитель, потом переводит взгляд на Тэёна и тоже начинает смеяться, периодически похрюкивая и вызывая восторг у своей свиньи, крутящейся под ногами.   
  
Дракон в его руках снова икает-чихает и поджигает край пледа, Тэён спешит в ближайшую ванну, сбивает пламя и, прежде чем выйти, бросает беглый взгляд в зеркало. Обожженое лицо, полностью отсутствующие ресницы с бровями, и неровно обгоревшая челка делают его неуловимо похожим на Дэдпула без маски. Тэён даже орёт от неожиданности, пугаясь.   
  
Спеленатый пледом дракон в раковине перестаёт копошиться и даже как-то стыдливо опускает глаза. Тэён проводит пальцем там, где раньше у него были брови, задумчиво цокает и смотрит вниз на виновника этого безобразия. Виновник урчит, пыхтит, и кусает свой собственный хвост. Тэён умиляется и чешет легонько дракона вдоль остывшего немного гребня.  
  
Ничего, говорит, ты не виноват. Отрастёт.   
  
Тэён-младший снова чихает, оплавляя разом две зубных щетки и мыльницу на краю раковины.  
  
Когда нибудь, думает Тэён-старший, точно отрастёт.


End file.
